A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Punrinlovedunloved
Summary: Just a little story i wrote hehe bored yah okay
1. Chapter 1

**Point of veiw from writer (I made this up one day when i was talking to my friend September and then i was like HEY im going to make this a fanfic. Now this is about Demyx and Zexion... Hope you like it :P :P :P)**

**Chapter 1 When Demyx and Zexion Met...**

**Demyx's point of view**

**Looking around and I see Zexion sitting on a couch. I start to run over to Zexion and I jump on his lap and say, " ZEXY ZEXY what you doing???"**

**Zexion said, " What a disgrace... what are you doing Demyx?"**

**Then Demyx said, " Hey Zexy do you remeber how we met?"**

**Zexion said in a low pitch voice, " I try not to Demyx..."**

**Demyx said happly, " I DO and I want to tell you ."**

**Zexion said annyoed, ' Demyx your being an annoyesne."**

**Demy Screamed, " IT ALL HAPPENED LIKE THIS!"**

**flashback**

**Okay I was sitting in a sandbox and I was making a sand caslte. Then you walk over and said, "Such like a little kid to just play."**

**Demyx said," Whatcha reading? takes book away Ewwww its about dead people EWWWWWW!!!"**

**Zexion said," Iditot."**

**Demyx: Whats your name Im Demyx **

**Zexion: Mines Zexion...**

**Demyx: HI im Demyx. **

**Zexion: Yes you already told me...**

**Demyx: I know i just love to say my name Demyx Demyx Demyx.**

**Zexion's point of veiw**

**Zexion: Baka.**

**As I walk away, I see you start to follow me. Zexion: What do you want you inbelcael?**

**Demyx: Want to build sand castles together.**

**Zexion: Fine I guess.**

**As we both start to walk over there you trip and fall on top of me and you KISSED ME!!!!!!**

**Demyx: Oops... blushing**

**Zexion: ... O.o WTF!!!**

**Demyx: I tripped crying**

**Zexion: God your so clumsy!**

**Then I see you whining and start to run away.**

**Zexion: Wait Demyx...**

**Demyx: No crying still trips into sandbox OW!!!**

**I ran over to Demyx to see if he was okay. I walk over to see that Demyx had scraped his knee and elbow, and they both were bleeding badly. Zexion: You really are clumsy arnt you...**

**Demyx: No i just didnt see it sniff sniff**

**Zexion: What ever come with me so we can clean it up...**

**Then I snezzed and then Demyx went all crazy on me.**

**Demyx: EWWWWWWWWWW GERMS!!!!! EW! EW! EW! EW! **

**Zexion: ... OO What the hell is wrong with you...**

**Demyx: I HATE GERMS!!!!!!!!!**

**Zexion: sign Baka. Jus come on.**

**Then we went to my house and then i but a clean his cuts and made them better. Demyx: Thanks .**

**Zexion: What ever.**

**out of flash back**

**Demyx: And thats how me met :D.**

**Zexion: I know you Baka**

**Demyx: OH OH OH... Then do you remeber how we met Axel and Roxas????**

**Zexion: Terrable yes I do...**

**Demyx: WEEE this is how it all start when we met Axel and Roxas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 How We met Axel and Roxas**

**Demyx: Remeber remeber Zexion how we met Axek then Roxas??? Do yah do yah DO YAH!!!!!**

**Zexion: Yes you imbecile I do...**

**Demyx: WELL! IT ALL HAPPEN LIKE THIS!!!!!! This time listen Zexion please.**

**Zexion: Fine...**

**flashback**

**Zexion: There all better.**

**Demyx: sniff Thanks Zexy.**

**Zexion: Why did you just call me Zexy????**

**Demyx: I dont know I like that name Zexy Zexy Zexy .**

**Zexion: Well dont say that its annoying...**

**Then someone walkes up and says HI!!!!  
Demyx: Hi who are you???**

**Some Guy: Why do you want to know O.o...!!??**

**Demyx: Because you seem nice :P.**

**Some Guy: Oh well im Axel**

**Demyx: Hi im Demyx and this little guy is Zexion!! **

**Zexion: I didnt want him to know my name you Baka.**

**Demyx: Sorry in a sad voice.**

**Axel:... Oh right have u guys seen a guy with blonde hair????**

**Demyx: I DO I DO I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Axel: Uhhhhhhh... you to tall. He's like 5'2.**

**Demyx: awwww hehe well okay ill look for him. :D**

**Zexion: Why do you want to know?????**

**Axel: Because becauses... hes my my my brother yah my brother.**

**Zexion: what ever ill tell Demyx if i see him.**

**Axel: Ummm... thanks i think.**

**Demyx: Okay welll bye now :P.**

**Axel: Umm bye I guess runs off**

**Demyx: He was weird :P**

**Zexion: Sure he was... sooo umm what were we going to do??**

**Demyx: Go build a sand caslte .**

**Zexion: Fine lets go.**

**Demyx: YAY!!!!!**

**Then we went walking back and started to build the sand castle. Then we heard crying.**

**Demyx: Hello... looks behind the slid Hey little kid whats the matter...**

**Little kid: I dont know where I am in a crying voice**

**Demyx: Your at the park whats your name im Demyx :D.**

**Little kid: My name is is Roxas. In a shy voice but still sniffing from crying.**

**Demyx: Thats a nice name **

**Roxas: Umm do you know where my boyfriend is?**

**Demyx: wWhats his name???**

**Roxas: Axel**

**Demyx: At the swing set **

**Roxas: Umm thanks**

**Demyx: Yup yup walking way**

**Demyx: Hehe hey zexy i got 2 questions for you.**

**Zexion: What?**

**Demyx: 1 Do you have a boyfriend???**

**Zexion: no..**

**Demyx: 2 want to be mine!!!!!**

**Zexion: WHAT!!!!!**

**Demyx: YAH!**

**Zexion:... umm i think about it**

**Demyx: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
Then we say Axel and Roxas...**

**Demyx: Axel you lied you lied!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Axel: About what??**

**Demyx: Roxas isnt your brother hes you BOYFRIEND!!!!!! dramatic music **

**Axel: So...**

**Demyx: Just telling you**

**Axel: Oh well i know that**

**Demyx: Oh sooo how long have you guys been together**

**Roxas: We have been together for 5 months now .**

**Demyx: WOW THATS LIKE 18 years...**

**Axel:... No its like 5 months.**

**Demyx: Oh right...**

**Roxas: Hehe Demyx your weird :P**

**Zexion: Tell me about it.**

**Axel: What are u guys doing?**

**Demyx: Eating sand.**

**Then Axel and Roxas walked away from us.**

**Zexion: Ummm Demyx I was thinking about what you said to me...**

**Demyx: Yes and...**

**Zexion: I guess i will.**

**Demyx: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**out of flashback**

**Demyx: And that is how you became my boyfriend and how we met Axel and Roxas hears sleeping ZEXION WAKE UP!!!  
Zexion: Uh who what? Oh right Demyx...**

**Demyx: Yes...**

**Zexion: GET OFF ME pushes off**

**Demyx: Ow that hurt sniff sniff**

**Zexion: What ever**

**Demyx: OH OH OH OH... remeber when we joined the orginization.**

**Zexion: Oh god here we go again GOD KILL ME NOW!!!!  
Demyx: IT ALL HAPPEN !!!! gets hit in head with frying pan OW LIKE THIS!!!!!**


End file.
